1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for managing the distribution of power and data to a plurality of users, for example, passengers on-board a commercial aircraft. Preferably such a system includes, an integrated seat box (ISB) located proximate to a seat group that contains plug-in modules to support desired functions. The function modules may support, without limitation, an in-seat power supply, video, telephony, audio, noise cancellation and data transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
Passengers on extended travel, such as a long distance commercial aircraft flight, seek an assortment of in-flight diversions to make travel time more enjoyable and/or productive. Pre-programmed audio tracks are presently available to commercial aircraft passengers. In some audio system embodiments, an audio playback apparatus housed on-Docket board the aircraft reproduces simultaneously multiple audio programs from optical compact discs (CDs) and/or magnetic audio tapes. The multiple audio programs are transmitted to individual seat locations where a desired audio channel may be selected by the passenger for individual listening.
Some aircraft also provide a single video channel, such as an in-flight movie. The audio portion of the movie is usually transmitted along with the other audio programs that may be selected by the individual user. The video signal is separately transmitted to video transmitters strategically positioned throughout the aircraft for viewing.
Multi-channel video is presently available in premium flight classes on certain aircraft. Multi-channel video is provided by a method analogous to multi-channel audio. A plurality of video programs embedded in either a CD or magnetic audio tape are simultaneously played by a video transmitter and delivered to individual seat locations. The passenger may then select a desired video channel for viewing.
For both video and audio, on-board data servers can receive multi-megabit per second downloads of video and entertainment data through network connections while the aircraft is still at the jetway. This capability enables the storage and subsequent retransmission of near real time audio and video broadcasts. An on-aircraft data server stores and compresses digital audio and video streams, retrieves the video and audio data, merges it into a continuous stream, and delivers it seamlessly to the in-flight distribution network. Operating much like a conventional local area network (LAN), the multiplexed audio, video, and other digital data are distributed over a multiplexed data link (MUX) in digital format. These links may be comprised of conventional wire or of a single strand of fiber optic material. Data transmission of video data in MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group, a standard for digital audio and video compression) format is typically delivered in the 1.2-4.0 Megabit per second range. Typical in-flight entertainment systems take advantage of data compression both at the point of storage and during transmission. Fiber optic communication, and high speed data servers are routinely configured to provide multiple channels of video and audio programming to up to 300 passengers at a time.
In addition to entertainment, some passengers elect to increase productivity by working on the aircraft. These passengers typically possess a small personal computer, commonly referred to as a notebook or laptop computer. These personal computers may be battery operated, however, the battery operating life is somewhat limited, typically on the order of 1-5 hours of continuous service. Many types of personal computers are equipped with an adapter that converts a 15 volts dc power supply to a form useful to power the computer. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445, an electric power supply may be delivered to the individual seats of a passenger aircraft and, provided that sufficient power is available for use by that particular passenger, allow that passenger to work with his/her personal computer using the electric power of the aircraft.
In addition, passengers may utilize telephony on-board an aircraft, either to communicate with family or office or for the receipt or sending of facsimile messages. Through the use of a modem, personal computer users may also utilize the telephony system to receive and send email through their personal computers. Many aircraft already provide a telephony system whereby an individual handset is located with each group of seats and an individual caller may contact ground-based telephone numbers via one of a number of commercial telephony satellite systems. Typically, such telephony systems are separate from and utilize components distinct from the audio and video systems on the aircraft.
As the passenger electronics requirements become more varied and sophisticated, comparable better hardware to support such individual applications is required. This may greatly increase the complexity of circuitry delivered to individual passenger seats. For safety purposes, seats containing electrical systems must be certified by appropriate governmental agencies. Further, any changes in electrical systems provided to these seats may require additional certifications. Still further, the area available both within the seat structure and under the seats of a passenger aircraft is quite limited and preferably must remain available for the stowing of carry-on luggage.
There remains, therefore, a need for an aircraft data management system with sufficient flexibility to support and integrate the entertainment, power and data needs of commercial aircraft passengers, both for the present and the future.